1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of securing network plugs, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for locking a network cable in a jack.
2. Background
In a typical network server room or other data center large numbers of computer systems such as servers are kept in racks, and even larger numbers of cables are plugged into these servers, sometimes resulting in a seemingly unmanageable number of plugs and cables, as illustrated in FIG. 10C. Further, the plugs at the ends of each of the cables are sometimes located very close together, so that even if someone correctly determines which cable they would like to disconnect, they may inadvertently disconnect the wrong cable or additional cables beyond the one intended.
Many of these cables are connected to network equipment utilizing a standard 8-position 8-contact (8P8C) connector, frequently called an RJ45 connector. This connector is widely used for local area networks using the Ethernet protocol and is likely to be familiar to any computer user. FIG. 10A is one example of such an RJ45 connector as illustrated in national standard ANSI/TIA-1096-A, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In the illustration, the plug 1000 includes a release lever 1010, and at least one latch 1020 coupled to the release lever 1010. FIG. 10B illustrates an array of jacks 1030 configured to accept the RJ45 connector 1000. Inside the jack 1030 is a latch (not illustrated) corresponding to the latch 1020 on the plug 1000 such that when the plug 1000 is inserted into the jack 1030, the latch 1020 of the plug 1000 engages with the corresponding latch of the jack 1030 to secure the plug 1000 in the jack 1030.
In order to reduce the likelihood of an inadvertent disconnect of a plug from a jack, or to improve security when an important connection may be accessed by unauthorized individuals, certain cable locks have been developed in the prior art. Some of these cable locks, such as the ones illustrated in FIGS. 1C, 1D, and 1E use a lock-and-key mechanism, with an aim to prevent unauthorized removal of cables. That is, a key or other removal tool supplied by the provider of the cable lock may be carried by a system administrator, and is required for removal of the plug from the jack.
Further, some cable locks in the prior art utilize a modified jack, for example, including a specialized latch mechanism or fastener, such as a screw-lock, to hold the plug in place. Still other cable locks in the prior art such as the ones illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B utilize a housing having a bulk that fastens to the plug and simply blocks access to the release mechanism and/or prevents the bending of the release lever to release the latch.
These and other prior art examples of cable locks suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: large size (i.e., requiring widely spaced jacks and/or protruding jacks), the need for a key or other tool to remove the plug, high price, or the need for a specialized jack to accept the lock mechanism. Thus, there is a desire in the field for an improved cable locking mechanism.